[unreadable] This application seeks funding with which to develop and improve the laboratory animal facilities and programs at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The UTHSCSA is the primary institution of higher education in the health sciences, biomedical sciences, and research training in the Hispanic South Texas border region where it serves 38 counties and 45,000+ square miles. The HSC maintains very active research programs in cancer genetics and biology, ageing, infectious diseases, molecular genetics, cardiovascular physiology, cellular biology, metabolic diseases, and biomaterial development. [unreadable] [unreadable] Requests herein are specifically directed to the replacement of an obsolete, 27 year old, ineffectively operating tunnel cage washer, which is critically needed for appropriate management of valuable rodent colonies, and a bedding dispenser which optimizes the efficient use of a tunnel washer. These promote safe, economical management of important research animals and helps protect the health of the animals and the integrity of the research studies by insuring a standardized husbandry program. Replacement of outdated primate housing cages with modern caging will allow a brighter, more comfortable housing and exercise opportunities for non-human primates on long term studies. The caging system selected will provide the options of reconfiguring cage design to allow more contact and more movement patterns on the part of the resident animals. This provides for greatly improved psychological well-being and also provides the opportunity for a less stressful experimental manipulation and a more humane environment. The acquisition of additional ventilated mouse cage racks will permit the housing of greater numbers of mice in less floor space and with much improved protection in a HEPA filtered air environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] The funds requested will allow replacement of much outdated equipment, will help create better laboratory environments, and will ultimately support the research of many scientists doing research supported by $25,216,176 in research grants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]